disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada
: Hiro Hamada is the main protagonist from Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes. He is based on Hiro Takachiho from the Marvel comic Big Hero 6. He is voiced by Ryan Potter. Background Official Disney bio :Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14-year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission.Oh My Disney: Six Reasons We Can’t Wait to See Big Hero 6 Personality Hiro Hamada is a young boy with intelligence far beyond his years. Because of this, he can be rather brazen and cocky, but never to the point of arrogance. He spends most of his time using his technology to win money through illegal bot fights, something he prides himself on, though his older brother, Tadashi, heavily disapproves. Whilst Tadashi feels his brother has greater purpose and should attend college, Hiro believes he holds the knowledge of all that there is to know in the world, showing a strong sense of pride. Despite his brazen nature, Hiro has a much softer side to him, as he's shown to be rather shy in front of crowds and during the process of making new friends, as well as awkward at times. Even so, his compassion is mostly seen when dealing with his older brother, Tadashi who, despite his brotherly nagging, holds a special place in Hiro's heart as the latter's best friend and inspiration. When with Tadashi, Hiro's true colors are shown; showing him to be free-spirited, innocently sassy, warm, and ultimately very loving and appreciative. Such aspects wouldn't be seen again until the void left by Tadashi's demise is eventually filled by the lovable Baymax , who cares for Hiro in the same sense, forming a strong companionship. However, underneath his kind heart lies a darker core. Because of his close relationship with his brother, upon finding out it was Callaghan who murdered him, Hiro is so enraged that he is willing to kill Callaghan. This demonstrates that Hiro is close to the ones he loves and when they are threatened or killed, his anger will take hold. He can allow his anger to cloud his better judgement and commit acts he would not normally do. He is similar to Callaghan in this respect as both experienced the loss of a loved one that warped their hearts to the point where they sought revenge against the wrongdoers despite what others said. This also demonstrates he hates betrayal, especially by those whom he holds in high regard. However, Baymax realizes this and shows Hiro clips of Tadashi building him and how his brother would have wanted him to use his life to help others. This inspires Hiro to correct his mistakes and stop Callaghan while living up to his brother's hopes for him by becoming a superhero alongside his friends to continue Tadashi's dream of helping others. Physical appearance Hiro is a 14-year old boy. According to official sources, he is 5'0" in height, and can often be found in his blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt, long dark beige shorts, and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He's fair in skin and has black hair and brown eyes. When he smiles, a gap in his teeth can be noticed. Hiro's super-suit is made of primarily indigo, red and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body, up to his knees, along with steal-toe black sneakers. On his suit are red, magnetic pads, used to carry onto Baymax's armor for transportation and battle purposes. Powers and Abilities Unlike the rest of the team, Hiro's armor lacks any real ability, as his true power lies within his genius. As mentioned above, however, his suit enables him to hold onto Baymax whenever the robot takes flight with him aboard, as well as partial protection from destruction. His helmet is also equipped with a communication device, enabling him contact with the rest of the team members despite their distance, if any. Role in the film Hiro Hamada is a young prodigy living in the high-tech city of San Fransokyo, along with his aunt Cass and older brother Tadashi, who wants Hiro to become a productive member of society. Despite his high intelligence, Hiro spends his time in underground bot fights throughout the city, which has frequently led to Tadashi having to bail him out of tough situations. One particular night, Hiro takes part in an illegal bot fight against champion, Mr. Yama, leaving the battle victorious. Out of spite, Yama and his goons attack the boy, who's immediately rescued by Tadashi. Though they escape Yama and his thugs, the two brothers, along with everyone else involved in the illegal bot fights, are caught by the police and arrested. Hiro and Tadashi are released that same night on account of Cass, who takes them home, scolding them along the way. The two are able to bypass punishment, but a frustrated Tadashi scolds Hiro on his bot-fighting obsession, wanting him to put his intelligence to better use. Hiro scoffs at the idea and makes an attempt to join another bot fight. Tadashi offers a ride, but instead takes his brother to his school; the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. There, Hiro meets Tadashi's friends; Honey, a hyperactive chemistry genius, GoGo, a sassy adrenaline junky, Wasabi, a neurotic neat freak, and Fred, a hopeless fanboy with a love of comics and Japanese Kaiju. Though Hiro is shy and quiet throughout the introductions, he's secretly amazed by the institute, finding the inventions breathtaking, though he doesn't admit so just yet. After meeting the team, Tadashi takes Hiro to his lab, where he introduces him to Baymax; a squishy, white robot, programmed to be a personal healthcare companion. Tadashi explains Baymas was a creation meant to help people around the world, and is revealed to be programmed by a special chip. Tadashi explains the chip is what makes Baymax who he is. After the introduction, the two run into Professor Callaghan, a world-renowned robotics expert, mentor of Tadashi, and Hiro's personal idol. With the help of the clever Tadashi, Callaghan cunningly convinces Hiro to join the institution, claiming the school is a place where the boundaries of robotics are pushed, and geniuses are able to put their brains to the test. Callaghan's words instantly strike Hiro, and after departing the school, he confesses his burning desire to join the institute. According to Tadashi, the school holds a convention every year, where up and coming geniuses are meant to showcase new creations. Those who impress Callaghan are accepted into the school. Tadashi then advises Hiro to concoct a creation to do just that, but the boy-genius instantly hits a block of thought and nearly gives up. Tadashi restores his brother's faith by assisting him in enhancing his thought process, eventually leading to Hiro's breakthrough. After a long period of work and planning, with the help of Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred, Hiro creates the Microbots; miniature robots capable of forming anything that comes to mind through the use of a telepathic headband transmitter. Hiro takes his inventions and showcases them at the convention. Though nervous at first, Tadashi eases his little brother, resulting in a fantastic showcase that thoroughly impresses both Callaghan, as well as famous tech-geru, Alistair Krei. Krei offers Hiro vast wealth in exchange for ownership over the Microbots. Callaghan interferes with the offer by accusing Krei of using technology and science for selfish reasons, advising Hiro to deny the offer. A frustrated Krei leaves the scene, while Callaghan congratulates Hiro on his success by granting him admission into the school. In celebration, Cass offers to take Hiro, Tadashi, and the team back to the cafe for free dinner, though Tadashi and Hiro separate to have some alone time. Once they're alone, Tadashi congratulates his younger brother on his success, proud to see him use his genius for bigger things in life. Suddenly, however, the school's fire alarm goes off, prompting Tadashi and Hiro to rush to the chaos. There, they see civilians escaping. One woman informs the boys that Callaghan is still inside the burning building, and Tadashi decides to go in after him. Hiro tries to stop him, but Tadashi goes forth, not willing to risk losing Callaghan. Hiro tries to follow behind, but before he's able to, the building violently explodes, rendering him unconscious, and killing both Tadashi and Callaghan. A funeral and memorial are held, and Hiro falls into deep depression at the loss of his brother, and best friend. Cass tries to comfort her nephew, but to no real avail. As such, Hiro remains alone, within his room, ignoring both Cass' attempts to cheer him up, and his saddened friends. One day, Hiro accidentally stubs his toe, and his pain summons Baymax, who was originally thought to be out of commission. Baymax explains he heard the sound of distress, and offers assistance. Hiro denies his offer, and tries to deactivate the bot, only to accidentally stumble upon one of his Microbots, which is still active and trying to reunite with the other bots. Hiro believes both his Microbots and the transmitter were destroyed in the fire, thus ignoring the bot's activity, believing it to be malfunctioning. Baymax, however, takes notice of this and acknowledges it, only to have Hiro sarcastically order Baymax to find out where the bot is trying to head, which the robot takes literally and does just that. Hiro chases after a wandering Baymax through the city, and the two eventually find themselves at an abandoned warehouse. The two break in, and they soon stumble upon a machine creating millions of Microbots. As Hiro ponders on the mysterious discovery, the Microbots rise and attacks. Hiro and Baymax evade them hastily, and eventually encounter a dark, masked figure named Yokai; the man responsible for the theft of the Microbots. The masked man pursues the duo, but they eventually escape at the last minute, immediately heading to the police station to report the attack. The two give their claims to Officer Gerson, who finds their story to be rubbish, thus denying them lawful assistance. Just then, Baymax begins to lose battery, forcing Hiro to leave the station and return home to have the robot charge. After sneaking past an oblivious Aunt Cass, Baymax begins to charge and Hiro takes a breather from the exhausting day. Just then, Baymax acknowledges Tadashi's disappearance, asking for his whereabouts. Hiro reveals Tadashi's unfortunate demise, but the mention of the fire being an accident sparks an epiphany. After the encounter with Yokai, Hiro realizes the fire was no accident, and recruits Baymax in helping him take down the masked culprit, wanting to avenge his brother's death. As such, Baymax is given a few upgrades, including a super-suit equipped with karate-like battle programming, and a new programming chip, which gives him such abilities. After his new upgrades are put to the test, the two head out to find and capture Yokai. They arrive at the warehouse, only to find it to be vacated. However, using the last Microbot to track him, Hiro and Baymax are led to the docks, where the find the demonic Yokai emerging from the fog with a massive piece of technology. The two go into silent hiding until Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred arrived, having followed the two there after spotting them snooping about the city, alone. Hiro advises them to leave, until the group is attacked by Yokai. Baymax tries to battle the masked villain, only to be thrown onto the top of Wasabi's van. The gang retreats from the scene, with Yokai immediately following behind them, following into a chase throughout the city streets. As they try to escape, Yokai makes several attempts to kill the team, but luckily, with GoGo's reckless driving, they manage to escape by driving off a ledge and into the ocean, having Yokai believe them to be dead, thus vanishing once again. Baymax manages to rescue the team and bring them back to shore, and to recover, the group heads to Fred's mansion home. There, they ponder on the true identity of Yokai and how to find him, before Baymax reveals he scanned the masked man's body, allowing them to track him down via body temperatures and other health-related attributes. Before the mission to bring Yokai to justice begins (with the objective being to remove his mask to eliminate his power), Hiro decides to upgrade both himself, and the rest of the team, believing they'd have a much better chance if they all join together as superheroes. After some scientific modifications and training, the group of friends become the team, Big Hero 6. bent on taking down Yokai. To do so, the team believes bis mask is his source of power, and the objective is to retrieve the mask to cease his control over the bots. Baymax is the last to be upgraded, and after his new super-suit is revealed, he and Hiro take a test flight for the first time throughout the city, eventually landing on one of the air balloons towering over the city and overlooking a sunset. Hiro and Baymax take the time to relax and bond for a short moment, which brings happiness to the boy. Realizing this, Baymax asks Hiro if he's satisfied with his care, as his true objective throughout their adventure is to ensure Hiro's happiness and satisfaction, claiming Hiro to be his patient. Hiro denies Baymax's question, and returns to the matter at hand. After scanning the city to find a match to Yokai's health information, Baymax discovers a match on an island not far from the city. The team heads to the area, which is revealed to be an abandoned facility. There, they find a machine in the process of restoration, but are unable to uncover what it is, exactly. However, they soon find a room with recordings taking place in the facility. After watching, they learn that the facility originally belonged to Alistar Krei, and the machine was a portal meant to enhance transportation. The test subject, a woman named Abigail, was the first to try it out, but as she did, the machine malfunctioned. Instead of calling off the procedure, Krei insisted they move forward, resulting in a tragic accident that left Abigail lost in the portal and apparently killed by the machine's destruction. The incident results in the closure of Krei's facility, and the team then comes to the conclusion that Krei is responsible for stealing the Microbots in hopes of rebuilding his portals. Just then, Yokai returns and attacks once more. A battle follows, and in the process, Hiro attacks Yokai, causing the two to topple down a flight of stairs, which knocks off the villain's kabuki mask. Yokai's true identity is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Callaghan confesses his crime of stealing the Microbots, and reveals he used them to escape the fire, alive and unharmed. A heartbroken Hiro reveals Tadashi died trying to save him, but Callaghan cares not, blaming Tadashi for his own death. Furious, Hiro orders Baymax to kill Callaghan. Baymax denies such an action, explaining he's unable to bring harm to a human being, but a blinded Hiro removes the robot's healthcare card, leaving only his programming of battle and destruction, sending him on a violent, mindless rampage in an attempt to kill the professor. Seeing this, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi try to fend off the bot, as Callaghan manages to escape. Eventually, Honey recovers Baymax's healthcare card, and restores the robot to his original, peaceful settings. Realizing what he's done, Baymax apologizes to the team for causing harm, but Hiro berates them, blaming them for Callaghan's escape. The team retorts by explaining the plan was never to kill Callaghan, but instead, bring him to justice. Leaving the team on the island out of anger, Hiro and Baymax return home to recover Baymax's suit. Baymax talks to Hiro about the situation of killing Callaghan, asking if his death would appease the boy. Instead of answering, with his mind clouded by thoughts of fury, revenge, sadness, and the loss of Tadashi, Hiro breaks down in tears. Baymax comforts him by showing him videos of Tadashi, which he recorded during his creation process. Tadashi's presence and loving words brings enlightenment to Hiro, who thanks Baymax for his comfort. Honey, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi soon arrive, as well. Instead of being upset with Hiro, they, too, comfort the boy, understanding his actions were out of grief and vows to bring Callaghan to justice. Before they set out, the team shows Hiro a recording they found, which reveals Abigail was the daughter of Callaghan, and the entire goal behind his villainy is to extract revenge on Alistar Krei. The next day, Alister Krei is in the middle of an important showcase, just when Yokai arrives and captures him. Yokai reveals himself to be Callaghan, and the villainous professor reveals his plot to use the newly recreated portal to destroy both Krei's new building, as well as Krei himself. Alistar tries to talk sense into the villain, explaining the incident with Abigail was an accident, but Callaghan ignores him and proceeds with his plot. Just then, Hiro and the team arrives. Callaghan commands them to stand down, but Hiro tries to sympathize with the professor, explaining extracting revenge isn't the way to handle his daughter's death, but Callaghan's fury gets the better of him, and his plans to kill Krei and destroy everything he loves, proceeds. Hiro and the other battle the villain, but Callaghan soon gets the upper hand, and leaves the team members to die as his plot is set in motion. Fortunately, Hiro uses words of wisdom from Tadashi to successfully guide each member of the team to safety. Hiro then concocts a new plan, instructing the team members to somehow send the Microbots into the portal to eliminate Callaghan's source of power, whilst he and Baymax take on Callaghan, himself. The plan is set in motion, and Callaghan eventually loses control over the Microbots, whilst the portal, itself, is soon destroyed. With his plans foiled and power stripped, the team apprehends Callaghan, but Baymax senses life within the portal, though the being is said to be in hypersleep. Baymax and Hiro realize it's Abigail, and the two journey inside to save her. The two soon find Abigail, asleep in her capsule, and as they make their escape, some of the debris from the destruction of Krei Tech strikes them, causing Baymax to lose most of his armor. The two manage to recover quickly and proceeds with their escape, only to find that the portal is soon closing. Baymax decides to use his rocket-fist to send both Hiro and Abigail to safety, but Hiro realizes this would result in the robot's sacrificial death, and denies such a plan, unable to lose him. Baymax disregards his own safety in share of Hiro's, reassuring his friend that he'll always be with him. Reluctantly, Hiro bids Baymax farewell, telling the robot he's satisfied with his care. With these words, Baymax sends Hiro and Abigail off, leaving himself trapped in the portal and eventually destroyed. Hiro reunites with the others and reveals Baymax's demise, and soon afterwards, the police and paramedics arrive to care for Abigail and arrest the traitorous Callaghan. Following these events, Hiro has made a tremendous recovery from his depression, and is shown to spend his days spending time with Honey, GoGo, Wasabi and Fred, finally joining San Fransokyo Tech as an official student. Within Tadashi's lab, where Hiro had settled, the young genius has stored Baymax's last piece of armor; his rocket fist, reminiscing of their time together fondly as he comes across it. Within the grasp of the fist, however, Hiro finds Baymax's original programming chip (which contains both his personality and memories). After some work, Hiro is able to restore the robot, reviving him from his demise and reuniting at long last. The two rejoice in their reunion with a loving embrace, and Hiro reassembles the Big Hero 6 team, bent on protecting the city from any and all problems, thus finally putting his incredible potential to great use, just as Tadashi has always wanted. Video games Hiro has made numerous appearances in video games and applications, most of which are spin-off adventures of the film, including Big Hero 6: Baymax Blast and Big Hero 6: Bot Fight. ''Disney INFINITY 2.0 Hiro and Baymax appear as playable characters in the second installment of the popular game, donning their super suit outfits. Hiro's main source of power and attacks in the game are his Microbots, which, like in the film, can be used in combat, creating impressive damage to the enemy in target. Aside from that, Hiro also has the ability to ride atop Baymax, being one of the few characters in the game with the ability to ride atop another playable character (the other being Rocket Raccoon from ''Guardians of the Galaxy). Hiro can additionally use booster jumps for super-stealth spying purposes. ''Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay Taking place after the events of the film, San Fransokyo falls under the attack of a battle bot invasion, at the hands of Mr. Yama, who seeks vengeance on Hiro for humiliating him and "usurping" his bot-fighting championship. With this, Hiro and the team band together to defeat the villain. Disney Parks Hiro and Baymax are currently doing meet and greets to serve as a promotion for ''Big Hero 6 at The Magic of Disney Animation in Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World and near the Starcade and Magic Eye Theater in Tomorrowland at Disneyland.Hiro and Baymax Meet and Greets (11:32 AM - 06 Nov 2014 Disney Parks Blog) Relationships Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is Hiro's older brother and was the most important person in Hiro's life, even after his death. Because their parents died at when he was at a young age, Hiro has always looked to his older brother for guidance and advice. They were best friends and even have a set of rules they come up with and that only they know (according to the book, Hiro and Tadashi), They've shared a bedroom since they moved into their Aunt Cass's cafe but don't seem to mind and enjoy each other's company. Tadashi has always been there for Hiro whenever he needed him and the two balance each other well, as Hiro is more creative with his inventions while Tadashi is too safe, practical, and by the book as shown in Tadashi and Hiro. Tadashi sees the potential in Hiro and feels it is wasted when, after Hiro graduates from high school, he chooses to engage in a career in botfighting rather than continue his education and use his knowledge to improve the lives of others. Because Hiro is cut off from other people and because Tadashi has been with Hiro since the moment he was born and practically raised him, Tadashi understands Hiro the best out of everyone and was even the one to interest Hiro in robotics. He is also more able to persuade Hiro to do things, as shown when he manages to persuade Hiro to apply to San Fransokyo Institute of technology. He is kind and nurturing to Hiro, but was also capable of being stern, demonstrated when he lectured Hiro about how he would get into trouble eventually for his bot fighting obsession and wanted him to stop. He was also goofy, as shown when he grabbed Hiro upside down to shake some ideas into his head. Nonetheless, he was encouraging of Hiro's intelligence and pursuit of robotics and was always there to protect him, as shown when he saved Hiro from Mr. Yama and his henchmen. Tadashi's death had the greatest impact on Hiro, who fell into depression and refused to leave his room or eat after the incident. He also refused to attend the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, despite his initial excitement to join. The death of his older brother also hardened Hiro's heart, and led him down a path of murderous vengeance, as seen when the boy manipulated Baymax's programming in hopes of killing Yokai, only to be stopped by his own friends. When he tried to pursue the path of vengeance again, Baymax refused, as the latter knew this would not help Hiro and would not be what Tadashi wanted. Hiro then watches clips of Tadashi building Baymax on the robot's video monitor and realizes Tadashi wanted to help people and that he should do the same. This inspires Hiro to seek justice rather than revenge on Callaghan, make up with his friends, and continues to do good for the world by becoming a hero. Cass Hamada Cass Hamada is Hiro's and Tadashi's aunt. Hiro tends to stress her out due to his illegal bot fighting but she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. She is very supportive and proud of his abilities and was overjoyed when his Microbot exhibition won him an invitation to attend San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Like Hiro she also mourned the passing of Tadashi. She would bring food to Hiro after Tadashi's death as Hiro fell into a severe depression over his brother's death and wouldn't leave his room. She tried to encourage him to go to college because Tadashi would've wanted it and she wanted him to recover, but he remained silent and she decided to give him space. When Hiro left his room for the first time in weeks and he lied about going to register for classes (he was really going to catch up to Baymax), she was overjoyed and hugged him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship and are close, especially since now they are the only known close relatives each has. However, it is interesting to note that Hiro did not want to tell her about Baymax and that he seems to be keeping his superhero persona a secret from her. This is most likely because she has been shown to worry about Hiro and disapproves of him doing dangerous activities (such as bot fighting) and after Tadashi's death she might forbid him to continue being a superhero as it would put him at risk. Unnamed Parents Hiro's parents died ten years ago when he was only three. While he doesn't know much about them, he seems to be somewhat saddened at the mention of their deaths. Baymax Hiro first met Baymax when Tadashi brought him over to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He was impressed with his brother's invention. After Tadashi's death, Baymax had to serve as Hiro's emotional support. Neither understood this and Baymax, as a robot, could not understand Hiro's emotions or the concept of death or mourning a loved one which initially prevented Baymax from establishing a proper connection with him. When Hiro noticed his Microbot was trying to connect to the others, Hiro dismissed it, saying the others were destroyed in the fire. Baymax, however, noticed this and asked Hiro if following the microchip would improve his mental health. Hiro sarcastically stated yes and Baymax took it literally, forcing Hiro to follow him to an abandoned warehouse where they discovered someone was manufacturing the microbots. Yokai then proceeded to attempt to murder them. Despite needing to run away, Hiro took the time to save Baymax, implying he cared for the robot. He then proceeded to upgrade Baymax to apprehend Yokai but they were interrupted by his friends' arrivals, forcing them to run away from Yokai in a car chase. Hiro once again updated Baymax into his current red armor and when he was showing his friends he went on a flight across the city. The two bonded during this time especially. When Hiro learned Callaghan wouldn't save Tadashi and didn't care about his life, Hiro used Baymax to try to kill Callaghan by taking away his health care chip but Big Hero 6 stopped Hiro. When Baymax came to his senses, he was devastated at what he was done. When Hiro tried to remove Baymax's health care chip once again, Baymax refused (defying his initial programming) as he knew this would not help Hiro and Tadashi would've wanted more. Baymax shows Hiro clips of Tadashi building him and Hiro realizes Baymax is right as his heat is healed seeing videos of his brother and his desire to help people. When Big Hero 6 were fighting Yokai, Baymax was almost overpowered by the microchips but broke free of their grasp after seeing Hiro was in trouble. When Baymax discovers female life in the portal, he and Hiro immediately went into the portal to grab her. Baymax later sacrifices himself so Hiro and Abigail can escape the portal. Hiro, having grown attached to Baymax refused, but Baymax insisted knowing there was no other way. Hiro cries as he deactivates Baymax and escapes. However, by the end, Hiro discovers Baymax' s health care chip in the fist he used to push Abigail and Hiro to safety. This allows Hiro to rebuild Baymax, leading to a tearful reunion. Their relationship started out basic. Hiro was impressed with Baymax but when they reunited he was less than thrilled as Baymax served as a reminder that Tadashi was gone. Because Hiro accidentally activated him, Baymax's programming made it so that he would treat the patient until they were satisfied with their care. This made Baymax do whatever Hiro wanted if Hiro said it would improve his mental health. This led him to being upgraded twice in order to catch Yokai. However, while Hiro was initially annoyed with Baymax, he was still willing to stop and rescue Baymax from Yokai as Baymax was too slow to outrun Yokai alone, possibly because he was Tadashi's invention and proved that he did care for Baymax. Baymax, in turn, grew to care for Hiro. When Hiro said he was gone, Baymax asked if he would ever come back, demonstrating he could not understand death as he had scanned Tadashi and believed he would leave a long life. This lack of understanding initially caused Baymax to not sympathize with Hiro as he only saw Hiro as a patient to be healed. In order to help Hiro, he loaded information on helping someone overcome the death of a loved one and even called his friends, hoping that they could help Hiro during his time of stress. Baymax lacked an understanding of Tadashi's death, asking Hiro where Tadashi was. However, over time, he grew to care for Hiro and develop a genuine bond with him. When Hiro tried to use Baymax to kill Callaghan, he was devastated at what he had done. When Hiro tried to remove the health care chip so Baymax could kill Callaghan, Baymax refused, realizing Hiro's grief was blinding him and having grown beyond his programming, no longer did what Hiro asked. Tadashi had programmed Baymax with the desire to help people and not hurt humans, but as Baymax develops his own personality he evolves from his programming and these morals become his principles which he teaches Hiro, allowing Hiro to accept his brother's death without forgetting him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship evolving into a loving, brotherly relationship. Big Hero 6 Hiro was introduced to the rest of his team, which consists of Fred, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon, when he was tricked by Tadashi into visiting his college. He got to meet each and understand their individual quirks while also being impressed by each of their inventions. He was shy around all of them, as he appears to not open to strangers as easily. However, after he proclaimed his desire to apply to the institute, he immediately began working with them to develop Microbots. By the time of the convention, he had become good friends with everyone. After the death of Tadashi, the team members made the decision to take Hiro under their wings, comforting him, supporting him, and protecting him throughout the film, creating a close bond. This would continue after Baymax's supposed demise near the end of the film, as they helped Hiro overcome yet another loss and happily spent their days with the young boy by their side as the best of friends. Alistar Krei The two have a basic relationship and are,mat the moment, good acquaintances. Hiro first met Krei at the convention where he was showing off his Microbots and Krei immediately took an interest, hoping to buy the Microbots. However, Callaghan warned Hiro that Krei was known to cut corners and subtly manipulated Hiro to refuse. Krei was clearly disappointed. When Hiro went to an abandoned Krei lab to track down Yokai, he initially grew to believe Krei was Yokai but was proven wrong after taking Yokai's mask and learning it was Callaghan. He also learned that Krei's teleportation experiment resulted in an accident that presumably killed Abigail which eventually turned Callaghan into Yokai. Despite finding this out, Hiro didn't seem to hold a grudge against Krei for indirectly creating Yokai as he tried his best to protect him from the masked villain. This could be because he knew it was an accident or because he wanted to stop Yokai's plan for vengeance. Krei was ecstatic when the Big Hero 6 team came to rescue him and even openly stated his love of Baymax, apparently growing a true liking for the team following these events. He seems to have learned his lesson and even built a museum in Tadashi's honor, possibly as a way to make amends since he indirectly created Yokai and therefore was linked to Tadashi's death. While the two don't have much interaction, it can be presumed Hiro holds no grudge against Krei and Krei is thankful for everything Big Hero 6 has done for him. Yokai/Callaghan Initially, Hiro looked up to Callaghan, who was the man who created the technology Hiro used in his machines, Microbots. Hiro respected him and Callaghan was able to slyly convince Hiro to give up botfighting to join the Institute and learn to "challenge himself". He even made a parallel between Hiro and his daughter, saying she was also interested in bot fighting. It is possible he did this knowing of Hiro's intelligence and wanted him to apply to the school in hopes of stealing one of his inventions (though this is up for debate). Hiro impressed Callaghan at the convention with his Microbots and Callaghan warned him against accepting Krei's offer, manipulating him to say no. When Callaghan was "trapped" in the burning building, Tadashi went in to save, losing his life in the process. When Hiro discovered Callaghan had started the fire and refused to save Tadashi (showing no concern for Tadashi's life or the fact he tried to save him) Hiro was willing to kill him as revenge and was only stopped by his team's intervention. However, after Baymax calms him down using videos of Tadashi, he realized his beloved brother wanted to help people, not hurt them, thus realizing he needed to bring Callaghan to justice without harm. When he confronted him once again, he tried to reason with Callaghan, asking if this is what Abigail would have wanted. However, while Callaghan showed slight regret at what he had done, he continued with his plan. Big Hero 6 were able to trick him into using his Microbots and breaking them so they would be sent into the portal, dwindling his power. When Callaghan thought Hiro would once again attempt to murder him, he cowered in fear. However, Baymax only took his mask saying he and Baymax don't hurt humans and presume to destroy the rest of his Microbots and save him from being sucked into the portal. When Hiro and Baymax realize Abigail is alive in the portal, Callaghan shows a look of surprise and concern. Abigail is saved but at the cost of Baymax and Callaghan is finally arrested for his actions, bringing closure to Hiro's desire for justice. Callaghan serves as a foil for what Hiro could've been, a person driven by revenge for the death of his loved ones. However, unlike Callaghan, Hiro had friends and family who supported him through the ordeal and reminded him justice, not vengeance, is the answer. It is clear there is nothing but hatred on both sides as Hiro hates Callaghan for all the wrong he has done (especially Tadashi's death) and letting his revenge take over his mind and using his daughter as an excuse while Callaghan hates Hiro for interfering with his plans and used the boy to retrieve his inventions. Quotes *"He was controlling them telepathically, with a neural-cranial transmitter!" *"We've gotta catch that guy. But first... You're gonna need some upgrades." *"Baymax, tell him!" *"You gave me a heart attack!" *"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!" *"Y'ah think?" *"That's okay. No touching." *"Uh, hey. B-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... active." *"I'm not crying!" *"Don't scan me." *"Unbelievable!" *"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine." *"A zero? I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now." *"No, no, that's okay. No touching! I'm fi...ne." *"People keep saying he's Tadashi not really gone, as long as we remember him. But it still hurts." *"Trust me, I know about robotics. We can be way more." *"What do you say, buddy?" *"Baymax, destroy!" *"TADASHI'S GONE! (tearfully) Tadashi's... gone." *''(During Baymax's first test-flight)'' "Full thrust!" (later) "Too much thrust. Too much thrust! TOO! MUCH! THRUST!" Gallery Trivia *Hiro graduated high school at the age of 13. *He is also the original creator of the Microbots; Yokai's primary source of power. *Hiro and Baymax's flight through the city is a reference to Iron Man when Tony Stark took his first flight in his first cinematic film. *He is the second Disney hero who wanted revenge for his older brother's death, the first being Kenai from Brother Bear. **Hiro is also the second Disney hero to have his sibling die during the film, the first being Kenai. *He is also similar to Lewis as both are orphans who are intelligent and love to invent (though Lewis was initially less successful than Hiro). *In the Japanese manga adaptation, it is shown that Hiro showcased high intelligence from a very young age, which caused him to be bullied by others, and needing Tadashi to protect him. This may explain Hiro's antisocial, shy behavior around others along with his cockiness in his own intelligence. **It is also shown from the manga that he has been smarter than Tadashi. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot depicted Hiro with a slightly different backstory: He was already attending classes with Tadashi and could not fit in with the other students due to his intelligence (though he doesn't seem to mind). The Rotoscopers video also depicted Hiro as part of a "science club research team" lead by Tadashi (most likely consisting of Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred) in which each individual would make different things and would eventually lead up to a competition. Like Tony Stark, Hiro felt pressure over using his intelligence for good or just building battle robots in the basement (garage in the final film).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zYVrAa-J0Y/ *Hiro has a slight allergy to peanuts. *Hiro's name, written in Japanese, is "ヒロ". The transliteration of the English word "Hero" in Japanese is ヒーロー (Hīrō). *Hiro loves Gummy Bears. *Hiro is similar to Wreck-It Ralph as their respective villains/antagonists serve as foils for what they could have been. Hiro was almost engulfed with grief after learning Callaghan refused to save Tadashi despite Tadashi wanting to help him, showing he cared nothing for Tadashi's life, and Hiro decided to murder Callghan and was only stopped by his team's intervention. However, with the support of Baymax reminding him that vengeance was wrong and what Tadashi would have wanted, Hiro recovered and decided to be the hero Tadashi would have been proud of. This is similar to how Callaghan had allowed his grief to consume him and he sacrificed his morals to seek revenge, even disregarding the lives of his former students. However, unlike Hiro, he had no one else to support him during his time of grief. Ralph was tired of his life as the bad guy and being mistreated so he decided to earn a medal to improve his life. Turbo had done something similar where his game became less popular when RoadBlasters was installed so he jumped to the game to regain his popularity but when that didn't work he simply let his greed consume him and he usurped Vanellope from her throne to continue seeking fame and attention. Had Ralph let his greed take over, he could have very well become the same person King Candy was, a person consumed by greed and a desire for attention. However, both Hiro and Ralph had friends who supported them and prevented them from turning into the same person as their respective villains. References External Links * on Marvel Movies Wiki * on the Big Hero 6 Wiki * on the Marvel Database de:Hiro_Hamada Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Animated characters Category:Asian characters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Inventors Category:Orphans Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Nephews Category:Siblings Category:Those arrested Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Iconic characters